


Secret Home

by Barenzo



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter soldier one shot, bucky barnes one shot, bucky one shot, marvel one shot, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: *Takes places during civil war*Bucky ask Steve if they could take a quick detour. Steve thinks it’s for some leftover things but it’s actually to visit his secret wife and daughter.





	Secret Home

Repost from my Tumblr Page, Enjoy loves. 

 

The air inside of the technically stolen Avengers jet was tense and full of guilt. The two best friends did not want to leave their fellow comrades behind, but as Hawkeye pointed out, in order to win the real battle, someone had to lose. Steve made a promise to himself that he would do anything and everything he could to get his fellows out of the situation they were in as soon as he could, but for now, he had to focus on the task at hand, and that was stopping whoever that man was from awakening the frozen super soldiers in the hideout in Siberia. 

“Steve…” Bucky called out, gaining Steve’s attention. 

“Yeah Buck?” He responded, turning his head behind him to address his long lost friend. 

“I….I need a favor, Steve.” 

He looked so lost, so hurt. The emptiness he could see in Bucky’s eyes was enough to cripple his own heart in the worst way. Steve wished he could say something that could ease the pain he knows Bucky must be feeling. He could only imagine how far his painful memoires went back to, how much he is forced to face in his own mind, knowing what Hydra had forced him to do all those years. He knows Bucky blames himself, which in his mind makes no sense. It wasn’t him, it wasn’t the Bucky he knew and cared for, it was not the Bucky he would travel to the ends of the earth with. It was not Bucky, it never was. 

“What do you need?” Steve asked, pulling his own thoughts to the side to give Bucky his true undivided attention. 

“Before we go to the facility….there is stop I would like to make…..It’s on the way, not to far from where we are right now.” Bucky’s eyes were fixed on the coordinates pad in his direct vision. “I lived there for a time, it would really help me face whatever it is we will face when we arrive in Siberia.” 

Steve’s eyes left his friends to look at the floor beside him in contemplation. It’s not that he did not trust Bucky, but the information he was giving him was a bit too vague. Where was he trying to go? What did he need? How would this location help him face Siberia? Was it supplies? Last minuet supplies to help the task at hand? He did say it was not out the way, but then again, time is not exactly in their favor right now, should he really risk wasting the limited time they have for a simple detour? 

“We don’t have to Steve.” Bucky commented, claiming Steve’s attention once again. “You don’t owe me anything, I just….I wanted to ask in case there was a chance you could stop, nothing more.” 

Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe it was wasting the time that they had, but seeing Bucky’s face, seeing the hidden desperation in his eyes that he had not seen in so long, made something in him change. This was his friend, his brother, his long lost partner. If there was something in this chaotic updated world that Bucky needed to cope or prepare to handle whatever it was they would inevitably face, then to Steve, the risk would be worth it. No more questions needed. 

“Do you have the coordinates?” Steve asked him. Bucky gave a small nod and arose from his set to plug in the new set of coordinates that would lead them to wherever Bucky wanted to go. 

The two friends arrived at their destination about twenty minuets after, Steve landed the cloaked plane on an open pasture of land. Bucky slowly arose from his seat, and walked over to the front of the ship where Steve remained seated, eyeing his friends sudden change of demeanor. 

He seemed nervous, scared even. There was a look of uncertainty in his eyes that made Steve’s mind flood with questions he knew would remain unanswered. He turned from his friend to look beyond the large glass window of the ship. In his direct view, was a single stone house, clearly made in the times even before he himself was born. There were no other homes in sight, just a bunches of trees and land as far as his eyes would allow. There was a small deck in front of the house, the three stone steps lead up to the front door which was a deep mahogany color. Smoke rose from the chimney at the top of the house giving Steve the indication that either the house was on fire, or someone was currently living inside. 

“This is where I stayed after I tired to stop you from drowning.” Bucky spoke, his eyes not leaving the house. “Well, it took some time for me to get here, but this home….this was my home.” 

“Well it looks like someone is living in your old home Buck…” Steve noted, nodding toward the home and the smoke coming from the chimney.

“Yeah..” He spoke, trailing off. His eyes finally left the stone home, and down to the button that would lower the ramp of the ship. Steve read Bucky’s uncertainty, and with a small lift of his finger, he pressed the button, something he knew Bucky would have struggled to do. 

“Look, I don’t know what’s in this place, but I can tell this is something you need to do. No matter what, I will help you. We can do this together.” Steve placed a comforting hand on Bucky’s shoulder, it was his silent way of reassuring his friend that he was not alone, that he did not have to be alone again. 

Bucky watched as Steve arose from his seat and gestured for Bucky to take the first steps forward toward the ramp. The slight hesitation in Bucky’s first footsteps grew more confident as he approached the ramp. Steve watched as his feet carried him out of the carrier, and onto the grass below. 

“It’s been so long.” Bucky spoke, taking a small sniff of the air as Steve stepped off the ramp. “I almost forgot how perfect this place was to me.” 

“What is this place?” Steve asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He knew he would find out eventually, but the question had been hanging on his tongue for so long he could not help but present it to his friend as they both took small steps toward the home. 

“It is a summer home, it was made originally by a wealthy merchant family and passed down as the years went by. Of course modifications were made to fit the living styles of whatever family owned it.” Bucky explained. “ Well at least that was what I was told by my-” He paused, his feet stopping in his tracks as he reached the steps of the house. 

Steve could see Bucky’s shoulders tense and his hands clench into nervous fists. He went from happily explaining the history of the house, to complete anxiety in mere seconds. Why was he so on edge all of a sudden? 

“Well….You’ll see.” He spoke in a whisper, before forcing his feet up the stone steps and toward the door. 

Bucky faced the door like it was an obstacle in his way. His face was growing pale, and his hands began to slightly shake. The amount of fear that radiated off of him worried Steve immensely. Was this too much for him to handle? Should they just turn back? What was in this house that made Bucky act this way. 

“Look Buck if you don’t want to do this we can turn-” 

“No.” He interrupted softly. “It’s just…” 

He gave a deep sight before turning from the door to face his friend. 

“This is going to sound very strange to you, but I need you to understand Steve. This home is very special to me, and I have not seen it or them in quite some time….I need to do this.” 

_…..Them?_

Bucky took a deep breath in, closing his eyes before turning back to the door and giving three very shaky knocks on the door. He took two steps back, letting go of the breath he has been holding, and they waited. 

Steve could hear the faint shuffling of tables and voices as footsteps drew closer to the door.  The voice became louder and more distinct, it almost sounded like a…female? 

The locks of the door began to click and the door slowly opened. “Finally, the wood delivery, what took you so-” 

Steve watched as your eyes grew wide as you took in the sight of them standing in the doorway. Your Y/E/C eyes darted between the both of them, while your mouth was wide in shock. 

Steve took in your form not knowing quite how to react to this situation. He felt awkward. He had no idea who you were, but by what Bucky had told him, he must have known who you were. He looked to his friend who was looking to you in what seemed like a mixture of relief, admiration, and sympathetic shock. 

“….. _James_?” You spoke, your voice nothing but a whisper. 

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, before taking a small step forward in your direction. “Hey, Y/N…” 

Steve watched as you gave Bucky a once over, you mouth still agape. 

“Long time no-”

**SLAP!**

The next thing Steve knew, he was watching Bucky’s face moved forcefully to the side, while his body took an unexpected step backwards from the force of your hand. The sound of your hand across his cheek echoed throughout the air. 

Bucky froze in lace for a moment, before turning back to look at you, his eyes full of understanding. “Okay, I deserved that-” 

**SLAP!**

Once again, your hand connected with Bucky’s face, sending his head in the other direction from before. He turned to face her again, his eyes never changing from their understanding glance. 

“I deserved that too.” He spoke, his voice low. 

“Oh my god you’re real.” You spoke. Steve could hear your voice crack, and he swore your eyes began to fill with tears. He watched as Bucky tried to take a step forward to approach you, but you took a step back, retreating into the house. Your face began to twist from sadness, to pure unyielding rage. 

“Get the hell off my porch Bucky.” You hissed, your tone harsh. 

“Y/N, please.” Bucky pleaded, taking another step forward, his feet now in the doorway. 

“Don’t you dare _Y/N_ me!” You yelled, your voice strong and determined. “Do you know what I have been through over the last few months? Do you?!” 

“Y/N, I’m sorry.” Bucky began, his voice full of sorrow. “I wanted to come back, truly I did, but things took a turn for the worse…”

“Took a turn for the worse?!” You repeated, your voice still full of anger. “Bucky when you said you had to leave to figure things out, I did not think that meant getting into more trouble!” 

You turned to look behind you quickly, then refocused your attention back to Bucky. “Do you know how many lies I have had to tell, how many excuses I have had to make up for you? Only for you to go and do some crazy shit like be on the run from shield?” 

“This was not Bucky’s doing.” Steve spoke aloud. He knew he should probably not interfere with whatever was transpiring between you two, but in this instant he could not help but try and protect his friend. You were beating down on him mercilessly, not knowing what was going on, or why things were the way they were. 

Your eyes shot to Steve, and if looks could kill, Steve would have dropped dead on the spot. You glare was as cold as ice, your fists were clenched at your sides as if you were restraining yourself from attacking him where he stood. 

“When I want the opinion of someone dressed like the fourth of July, I’ll come to you.” You spit to him. 

“M’am, with all due respect-”

“Save me the speech.” You interrupted, holding your hand to stop him from speaking. “I am _really_ not in the mood.” 

“Well then maybe you should hear him out before casting judgment.” Steve spoke, his tone growing slightly darker. 

“Steve, It’s fine.” Bucky spoke, a small smile of regret on his face. Steve looked to his friend before looking back to the you in slight anger. Bucky turned to you before speaking again; 

“If you want me to go, we will leave.” Bucky spoke, his voice mellow and precise. Steve watched your face go from angry, to worried. “I’m not here to make you angry, and I’m not here to cause you trouble…I just…I wanted….I needed to see you, to make sure you both were okay.” 

Your eyes never left his as he spoke his final words. You were weighing your options. The look of contemplation mixed with looks of frustration and grief. Steve could deduce that even with all your anger, the truth of the matter was, you did not want him to leave. 

You sighed deeply, running your left hand through your hair. That was when Steve noticed it, the bright diamond ring resting on your left ring finger. It was no small rock, in fact, it was quite large. How Steve managed to miss it was beyond him, but it did not help his every growing curiosity to his mystery meeting. He may know your name, but he still had no idea who you were. Why was Bucky talking to this married woman and why did he make himself so concerned with seeing you? 

Steve them made the assumption that maybe you had an old romantic connection with him and he was trying to reconcile with his past, but the way you talked with one another, all angry slaps aside, it was like the connection was still there and alive. The way you looked at him, Steve could see you help deep affection for him. 

“Mommy Mommy, who is at the door?” A little voice called out from behind you. 

You moved your body from the doorway to stand next to the door, giving both Steve and Bucky full view of a beautiful little girl, dressed in a small unicorn onesie. Her hair was past her shoulders, and held the same color as yours. Her skin was clean and healthy, no one could question how well she was taken care of, but her most distinguishing characteristic, was her eyes. They were a bright ocean blue, and were wide with childlike wonder as she stared back at the two grown men. 

Then, it hit him. The final piece of the puzzle that he had been struggling to put together. The realization of the situation hit Steve like a ton of bricks. He looked between the little girl and her mother, and then between the little girl, and Bucky. She looked like the perfect mix of the both of you, it was almost uncanny. How could he have missed this? How could he have not seen it? Y/N was the girls mother, and Bucky was the little girls…..

“Daddy?” The little girl called out, her voice growing wide with excitement. 

Bucky smiled as he crouched down, his arms opening wide. “Hey baby girl.” 

“Daddy!!” She screamed, dropping her stuffed bear to run into his arms and give him a hug. “Daddy Daddy I missed you!” 

Bucky lifted her in his arms as he stood up, his arms clasping her protectively. “I missed you too little one, so much.” 

“Mommy said you would be back soon and I waited a long time!” 

“Did you?” He asked, still hugging her. 

“Yup! And I made you pictures and everything!” She squealed, still hugging Bucky’s neck like he would disappear if she let go. 

“I can’t wait to see them!” He spoke in happiness. 

“I have even been working on my strength Daddy, I can lift Mommy’s car half way now!” 

That took Steve by surprise. 

“Wow, you are already getting so strong!” He laughed, putting her back down to the ground. 

“Yup! I’m gonna be strong just like you and Mommy, and then I’m gonna fight the bad guys that hurt you guys.” 

“Now Amelia, we talked about this.” You spoke, your voice stern. 

“But Mommy, you said the bad guys are what made Daddy have to leave!” She spoke turning to her mother. 

You looked to her with a sad smile and nodded, giving her nose a small touch. “Yes, but that is why Daddy works with the good guys, to stop the bad people from doing that ever again.” 

The little girl turned to Steve, a big bright Smile on her face. 

“You’re Captain America!!” She squealed jumping up and down. 

Steve could not help but smile at the little girls enthusiasm as he gave a small nod.

“That I am!” 

“I have pictures for you too!” She smiled. 

“Really?” He asked with a confused look. 

“Yup!” She nodded. “Mommy said you and Daddy are best friends and that one day I would get to meet you, so I made you a bunch of picture and I have lots of your dolls.” 

“Well then, Little Amelia;” Steve started, crouching down to make eye contact with Amelia. “I cannot wait to see every single one of them.” 

“Amelia, why don’t you go get your photo album from upstairs so you can Show daddy and Steve all the pictures you drew!” 

“Okay!” She spoke running back inside in compliance. 

Steve stood upright once more and looked between his friend, and who he now realized was his significant other. 

“So…how long have you two been…” 

“Married?” You asked, earning a nod from him. “A good few months now, I bumped into him at your honorary museum, I was sent to kill him and that did not work out to well.” 

“You what?!” Steve asked his eyes going wide. 

“Yup, like him I was one of Hydra’s puppets, forged and bred to do their will when they see fit. I was kidnapped back when I was a teenager, then I was experimented on with their upgraded serum. I was sent to try and kill Bucky a good few years later, and somehow he was able to break the hold they had over me.” 

“We….bonded after that day.” Bucky continued, his eyes now on his friend. “We traveled together, and with our mixed skill set we were invisible. Hid in plain sight and stayed away from trouble.” 

“Then I ended up getting pregnant.” She continued on. “We knew right away we were keeping her to raise as our own. I also knew we could not risk traveling with a kid so, I found this home, hacked some money into our account and bought it outright.” 

Steve raised a brow and you chuckled. 

“Don’t worry Captain justice, I stole Hydra’s money. They never figured it out.” 

“After Amelia was born, we raised her to the best of our ability, and when she turned about three, we realized she had….abilities.” Bucky explained. “With both of us having the serum in our blood, it only made sense that she had the serum in her DNA, so we began to train her properly. So she could learn to control her abilities without any ill effects.” 

“With her power, we knew if Hydra ever found out about her, they would try and take her.” You added. “So Bucky took it upon himself to tie up any loose ends or tracks we may have missed, hence why he had to leave….I just didn’t think it would take so long.” 

Bucky looked to his wife, guilt shredding at his core. He walked over to you slowly, noting how you did not back away. He opened his arms to you and pulled you into an embrace, that you quickly returned. You held him tight, relishing in the feeling of his body finally against yours after so long, and Steve could not help but smile at the tender moment shared between  the two of you. 

All Steve every wanted for Bucky was for him to find the everlasting happiness that he knows his friend deserved. Seeing him here like this, with you in his arms, and the little kisses he placed into your hair, filled his heart with joy. 

“Mommy I got the book!” Amelia yelled from inside. 

“Okay baby, put it on the kitchen table we will be right in.” You yelled behind you. You turned to face Bucky and Steve a smile on your face. 

“I know you have to leave again.” She explained. “I don’t know all the details, but you will fill me in. Until then, lets just….take this moment we have, besides, I have been itching at the chance to get to know the almighty Steve rogers who got beat up in the ally every other Tuesday evening.” 

“Correction, it was every other Tuesday morning, and Thursday afternoon.” Steve corrected causing a small laugh to erupt from your throat. 

“Fair enough, come on in, Amelia is waiting for us.” 


End file.
